


Working Late

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Dreaming in the Stars [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, don't pull an all-nighter folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Luke turns over onto his side, stretching out under the thick, cosy blanket. He's so used to feeling Wedge's warm body laying next to him that he gets momentarily confused when he can't feel him there. Then he remembers.He turns to look at Wedge, illuminated only by the blue glow of the datapad. He can't suppress a sigh, one several days in the making."Are you gonna be on that thing all night?"
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Series: Dreaming in the Stars [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote because I was bored :)

It's late at night; the whole base is sleeping, resting for tomorrow's activities. As they should be. It wouldn't do to go to conferences or go on patrol runs while practically dead on your feet. 

Luke knows this, having learned the hard way after attempting several all-nighters in his teen years back on Tatooine. It only resulted in him falling asleep in the middle of the day, when he should have been helping Uncle Owen fix the generator. Owen was very annoyed with him. 

Luke knows that staying up past a certain point in time is, generally speaking, a bad idea. 

Wedge doesn't appear to have recieved the memo, however. 

He is sitting at the tiny table in their quarters, wearing nothing but his sleep shorts, hunched over the datapad like he has been for the last couple of hours. His expression is pinched, tired; although it might just be the shadows, it looks like he has bags under his eyes. 

Luke turns over onto his side, stretching out under the thick, cosy blanket. He's so used to feeling Wedge's warm body laying next to him that he gets momentarily confused when he can't feel him there. Then he remembers. 

He turns to look at Wedge, illuminated only by the blue glow of the datapad. He can't suppress a sigh, one several days in the making. 

"Are you gonna be on that thing all night?" 

Wedge's eyes briefly flicker up at him, then back at his datapad. "In an ideal world, no, but I've got enough work to keep me up until the end of the year." 

"Aw, come on, Wedge! You don't need to stay up every night, you know! Work can wait. You need sleep!" 

Wedge brushes his fringe out of his eyes with an exhausted, slow movement. "I'm not going to shirk my responsibilities like you do, Luke." 

Luke pouts. "That's because I know when to stop!" 

Wedge shrugs one shoulder. "And that's why everyone's annoyed at you. You keep on taking breaks, and your work keeps on stacking up. Running a squadron was never going to be easy, you know." 

"But that's why you should sleep! So you're not half-dead in the morning!" 

Wedge's expression softens a little bit. "I'm glad you care about me, Luke, but I seriously need to get this done, or the higher-ups will have my head." 

Luke swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands up, stretching his limbs. "I'm sure they'll understand. They need sleep too, after all." He makes his way over to Wedge and wraps his arms around his shoulders. He leans over Wedge's shoulder and presses their cheeks together. 

Wedge leans into the warmth of his skin and, shutting his eyes, momentarily sets the datapad down on the table. Luke, taking the opportunity, speedily sticks out his arm and shuts the datapad off. 

Wedge's eyes fly open as quickly as they had shut. "Hey, what-" 

"Bed," Luke says, in a firmer voice than what he's known for. "Now." It's like being instructed by a parent, and Wedge, too tired to argue any more, agrees. 

Wedge gets up and follows Luke across the room and into their bunk. Luke lovingly drapes the blanket over them and lays down with his head on Wedge's chest. It's a warm, comfortable position, and Wedge starts to stroke Luke's soft hair as he feels himself drifting off into the clouds inside his head... 

When Luke hears Wedge's soft snoring thirty seconds after getting settled, he smiles with satisfaction. 

All those damn reports or whatever can wait until the morning.


End file.
